When The Fire Burns
by Zory rock101
Summary: Two months ago, Hak and Yona make love to one another and Now Yona is pregnant with Hak child.


**When The Fire Burns**

 **One-Shot**

Yona, Shin-ah, Kija, Yoon, Jae-ah, Zeno walked down path and Yona starting to feel a little dizzy. Yona was about to fall to the ground but Hak catches her in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Hak asked, looking at Yona.

"Yeah," Yona said, trying to walk.

"Miss, Let me take her to a close by village," Jae-ha said, kneel down in front of Yona.

"Okay," Yona said, got on Jae-ah back and he jumps high in the air. "I'm sorry you have to carry me," Yona said, close her eyes.

"It okay," Jae-ah said, land on the ground and jump back up in the air. "Just rest for now,"

After a while, Jae-ah got to an inn and laid Yona down on the bed. "Thank you, Jae-ah," Yona asked, close her eyes and fall asleep.

"It fine," Jae-ah said, cover Yona up with a blanket. "We just have to wait for the others to get there," Jae-ah said, sat in a corner waiting for Hak, Zeno, Yoon, Kija, and Shin-ah to get to the inn.

Jae-ah closes his eyes and falls asleep. "What kind of person fall asleep when they are supposed to protect the princess," Kija said, looking at Jae-ah.

"Oh, you guys are here," Jae-ah said, open his eyes and looked up at Kija.

"It looks like the princess is sound asleep," Shin-ah said, looking down at Yona sleepily face.

"Do you know what worry with her Yoon?" Kija asked, looking at Yoon.

"Maybe she has a fever." Yoon answer, looking back at Kija.

"She gained weight. I noticed that when I was carrying her." Jae-ah said, looking at Yoon.

"I did not feed her that much and we are always walking so she can't gain weight," Yoon said, kneeling down beside Yona. Yoon notice there was a small bump that looks like a baby bump on her stomach.

"Everyone but Hak leaves the room." Yoon order.

"Okay," Everyone said, walked out of the room.

"What is it, Yoon?" Hak asked, looking down at him.

"I think Yona is pregnant," Yoon answer, looking back up at Hak. Hak eyes got wide in shock. He remembers two months ago what happened that night.

 **Flashback...**

"Hak, The fire burns bright tonight," Yona said, watching the flame. Hak and Yona were alone because they got separated by the others.

"Yeah, it is," Hak said, saw Yona stand up. "What is it?" Hak asked, looking at Yona. Yona sat on Hak's lap facing him.

"I want you," Yona said, took Hak's hand make him grab her breast. Hak then feels his cock getting harder.

"Yona," Hak said, open her kimono and show him her bare skin. Yona let her kimono fall to the ground.

"Hak," Yona said, wrap her arms around Hak and kiss him on his lips.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hak asked, looking at her body that make him turn on.

"I do. I love you Hak," Yona said, unsnap her bra and took it off.

"Now you can go back." Hak said, pick her up and laid her down on the ground.

"I won't," Yona said, take Hak kimono off him. Hak took of Yona's underwear off. "I want to feel you inside me," Yona said, spread her apart.

Hak put himself in between Yona legs. "This will hurt," Hak said, slowly and painfully push his cock inside Yona.

"Hak," Yona moan, wrap her arms around Hak's. "I love you Hak," Yona said, kiss him on the lips.

"I love you too," Hak said, going in and out of her while he kisses her back.

 **End Flashback...**

Hak sat down on the ground and hold a sleepy Yona in his arms. "Do you think it is Jae-ah. Who got her pregnant?" Yoon asked, looking at Hak.

"No, it was me. I'm the father." Hak said, place a hand on Yona stomach.

"When did this happen?" Yoon asked in shock.

"It happens two months ago," Hak said, have Yona head laid on his chest.

"Hak," Yona said, open her eyes and looked up at Hak.

"I will leave so you can tell her," Yoon said, stand up and walked out of the room.

"Let me what?" Yona said, sat up.

"You are pregnant," Hak said, rub Yona stomach.

"What?" Yona asked with tears in her eyes.

"We are having a baby," Hak answer, pull her closer to him.

"Are you happy?" Yona asked.

"I am," Hak said, kiss her on the lips. Hak then notice five head peek in the room. "What is it?" Hak said, looking at them.

"I did not know you got that in you Hak. Getting the Princess pregnant" Jae-ah said, walked in the room.

"How dare you getting her pregnant," Kija said with tears in his eyes.

"Well you guys just leave now," Hak order, narrow his eyes at them.

"Okay," They said, walked out of the room again.

"Let some rest now," Hak said, laid Yona down.

"Okay, will you stay with me all night?" Yona asked, took one of his hand and hold it.

"I will," Hak said, laid down and wrap his arms around Yona.

"Goodnight, Hak," Yona said, laid her head on Hak's chest and close her eyes.

"Goodnight Yona, I love you," Hak said, close his eyes and rub Yona's back.

"I love you too," Yona said, move her head closer to Hak's neck.

After a while, Yona and hak fall asleep into each other's arms and sleep the entire night dream about what will their new child be and look like Hak or Yona.

 **Thank you for reading this story :)**


End file.
